


【HQ!!】Happy Birthday My Lover【牛日】

by summon1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summon1011/pseuds/summon1011





	【HQ!!】Happy Birthday My Lover【牛日】

明天就是日向翔陽的生日了。  
   
在短暫的休息時間，牛島翻出隨身的記事本、翻到這個月分的行事曆，上頭的21號已經被紅筆、螢光筆畫滿了重點記號，可見記事本的主人老早就準備要好好的、充實的度過這一天。  
   
牛島若利和日向翔陽在雙雙踏入職業排球選手的時候就已經在暗中交往了。  
   
別看這句話說的輕描淡寫，認識日向翔陽的人都知道，想和所有人心中的天使在一起必須要經過多少考驗和歷練才能修成正果的，而牛島若利能夠擊敗眾人、一枝獨秀，也是經歷不少風霜和苦難。  
   
牛島若利真的沒有想到當初只是因為路邊聽到有人在談論他，一時好奇的答話竟然會造就如此淵遠的情感糾葛，每次回想起來只能用一句話帶過...  
   
命中注定。  
   
冷漠的表情和冰冷的性格在這幾年也圓潤了不少，尤其是有了日向翔陽的陪伴後，牛島的表情也漸漸多了...雖然還不向一般人一樣豐富，但已經懂得變換表情來表達情緒了，對此，日向翔陽功不可沒。  
   
手機傳來一則訊息，自家的小情人已經結束訓練準備回家了。  
牛島表情難得溫柔，手指迅速的打了一長串字碼，希望日向翔陽可以去他家，一年一次的生日牛島希望他可以第一個為日向慶祝、最後一個陪伴在日向身邊守護到生日的最後一秒。  
   
訊息發出的沒幾秒，牛島馬上就收到了一個“沒問題”的表情符號。  
很像日向的作風，牛島看著訊息後心裡很開心....  
   
希望日向會喜歡他所準備的禮物以及驚喜。  
   
   
   
   
日向翔陽並不是一開始就選上牛島若利的。  
   
這麼一個不懂情趣又毫無幽默、天然又不知人情世故，簡直就是溫室栽培的有機蔬菜，天生活潑好動又有元氣的陽光型小哥哥怎麼可能會看上牛島若利？  
   
要比幽默風趣又能陪著日向一起鬧，從烏野校門一字排去東京灣還能轉三圈回來的人選，再怎麼不濟也不可能選到牛島若利。  
   
但是就是選上了。  
   
在日向最失意的時候是牛島幫了他、在日向不知所措的時候是牛島安慰他、在日向傷心難過的時候是牛島遞出面紙、在日向開心高興的時候還是牛島靜靜的陪在他身邊。  
   
這還不把他抓緊是要放出去給誰做功德？  
   
四面八方的情敵一聽到兩人在交往的風聲簡直是....  
   
及川一哭二鬧三上吊，每天以淚洗面的恨天恨地恨牛島若利運氣好。  
要不是他出國兩年去深造，憑自己的顏值和才能，日向這顆暖心的小太陽老早就被他帶去海外結婚了，怎麼可能還會留任何一點屑屑給牛島若利！？  
   
但就是這兩年的空窗期，及川徹慘敗。  
   
影山飛雄也是。  
就是太自以為日向絕對不會離開他身邊的自信讓他慘遭滑鐵盧....  
   
他很清楚日向身邊的人都很優秀，就是因為這樣，想要當日向的男人就絕對不能太差！！  
然後拚了命的訓練、練習，不顧一切的參加各種集訓營，等自己有了能匹配前輩們的實力和和能力的時候，日向早就被牛島拐走了。  
   
就在他花了兩年的時間努力想成為最能和日向匹配的男人的時候，被放置兩年不被搭理的日向就這樣被牛島輕輕鬆鬆的動之以情。  
   
生無可戀.gif  
   
其他人都是，就是因為大家都有著想待在日向身邊條件就不能差，不然自己在眾多情敵面前不但抬不起頭還會給日向丟臉的情況下，所以被大家放置PLAY兩年的日向每天都過著難過寂寞的生活...  
   
唯獨比大家還要早回國的牛島若利，拖著行李箱在仙台體育館溜搭的時候順手把日向翔陽給撿回家去，經過長期的相伴，日向才漸漸地忘記被大家遺忘的感覺。  
   
兩年的情感灌溉讓牛島若利拔得頭籌。  
   
一群死魚.jpg  
   
當然，大家都很不看好牛島若利。  
   
雖然明裡暗裡都知道他們在交往，但是詛咒他們分手的人也不再話下，簡單說...死會活標，命運是靠運氣，但機會是人人有的！  
只要有機會，什麼手段都耍得出來的魯蛇們一點都不避諱的直接在牛島若利面前勾引著日向，但牛島也不是省油的燈，就算是要比省也絕對省得比LED還要猛。  
   
及川的柔情攻勢不但被牛島給學走，還更加練火純青的把日向捧在手心、鑲在心坎。  
影山的彆扭討拍也被牛島給外帶，還附加更不要臉的討抱抱要親親。  
岩泉的鄰家大哥哥路線也被牛島給包了，不但走得比岩泉穩還身兼保鑣司機等各項職稱。  
黑尾的壞壞風格牛島沒學，不過要使壞牛島也不差。  
木兔的開朗學長招式因為牛島顧及智商水平並沒有學太多，但是木兔的禮物攻勢牛島看過一次就學起來了。  
   
總之，想接近日向的男人全都被牛島給趕跑了。  
身為一位優秀的農夫，自家栽培的小白菜怎麼可以被一群臭豬給拱了呢？

牛島表示：小兒科！全都前面直走右轉撞牆。  
   
   
   
   
日向翔陽帶著簡單的盥洗用具來到牛島家，拿出要鑰匙後很熟練的打開電子鎖，輕巧的踏進屋內。  
   
「我回來了。」  
就算是沒有人回應，日向也毫不在意。  
   
拒絕牛島提出的同居提議，日向用這句話換來牛島一個甜膩的親吻。  
這句話表示日向翔陽已經承認自己是屬於牛島若利的，這比答應同居還要讓牛島開心。  
   
再過半天就是自己的生日了，日向哼著莫名的小曲、隨手整理廚房桌面的物品，今天可是很不一樣的一天~♫   
為了今天他可是策畫了很久、很久、很久，甚至冒著被懲處的風險背著牛島去做了很多、很多、很多的禁止事項。  
   
拿出了準備好的物品，日向先把這些被牛島看到後絕對會勃然大怒的東西給藏起來，接著又在飲用水裡放了一顆遇水就會消失無蹤的藥丸，等做好這些後日向決定先去洗個澡壓壓驚。  
   
等一下牛島學長回來的時候，不能緊張，要表現得正常！！  
日向不斷的給自己信心鼓勵、不斷催眠自己是努力就會成功的孩子。  
   
   
沒錯，日向就是想給牛島下藥。  
   
   
起因沒有什麼，就是有一天日向突然想到自己還沒看過牛島被情慾逼到發瘋的表情。

.............不不不，這是個很危險的想法，這個做不好說實話可不是被抓去勞改這麼簡單而已。  
一想到牛島對自己生氣是用空洞無表情的眼神直直盯著自己看，看到讓人心裡發毛....那樣的恐懼就立馬讓日向打消念頭。  
   
而會重新想起這件事是因為上個月，兩人好不容易湊出時間可以甜甜蜜蜜滾床單的時候，日向才覺得他一定要幹出這件大事才可以成為真正的男子漢！！  
   
   
牛島自從回國撿到日向後，就把日向寵上了天，寵到差點登上九重天當神仙。  
   
那天、那晚、那時候、那一秒，牛島安安靜靜地聽完了日向哭哭啼啼的抱怨後，當下的第一反應就是......  
   
你們都不要日向翔陽了？  
很好，我稀罕！！日向翔陽由我養！！  
   
牛島寵著日向讓日向不寂寞、寵著日向讓日向不掉淚、寵著日向讓日向每天都開開心心的、寵著日向讓日向認真的飛、寵著日向讓日向追上拋棄他的大家、寵著日向讓日向吃好睡好精神好、寵著日向讓日向無憂無慮、寵著日向讓日向乖乖的黏著自己、寵著日向讓日向習慣自己的陪伴。  
   
寵到讓日向心甘情願的成為牛島若利的人。  
   
剛開始交往的時候牛島並不會強迫日向跟他親密，單純的擁抱和手機問候就讓牛島心滿意足了。  
牛島對於日向絕對是溫柔到出水，就算是情到濃時，牛島也會顧及日向的身體狀況讓日向舒服後就自己去解決。  
當罪惡感大於良心的時候，日向決定豁出去想和牛島更進一步，牛島並沒有拒絕...但是問題來了，日向總是忍不住的先出來、先昏厥。  
   
根本不知道牛島到底有沒有舒服到，每次的親密都是日向自己被情慾逼到發瘋，不斷的哀求牛島停手.....然後牛島真的告一個段落的就停了。  
   
對，就放任自己蓬勃到不行的情慾停手了！？  
這讓日向有點受傷，自己就真的那麼不行嗎？和牛島學長比起來，自己真的一點都不持久嗎？  
這個問題困擾了日向很久....畢竟日向不是那種主動求歡的人，牛島也不是那種食色性也的人，兩人之間的水乳交融勉強算一算就一個月一次，但是一次就讓日向暫時不想滾床。  
   
上個月的情事和之前一樣，日向忍不住的哀求討饒，最後牛島也和之前一樣抒發一次就放走日向，自己去浴室解決...好不容易日向鼓起了勇氣提出用嘴幫忙的提議，但牛島拒絕。  
   
『不用看也知道技術差還是算了。』  
哈啊？先生，你在對你的情人進行自尊汙辱耶！  
『我怕你會窒息而死。』  
你會不會太有自信？我是怕你憋到不舉才好心幫你耶！  
『你有這個心意就好。』  
..............不要摸我的頭！  
   
總之，上個月的情事汙辱已經重創了日向的自尊心，這筆帳我日向翔陽不討回來就跟你姓！  
隔天，日向馬上暗中聯絡天童要求天童冒生命危險幫忙帶色情片好讓自己學習幾招反攻牛島。

開玩笑！！天童就算再怎麼有膽量也不敢做這種事，要知道...牛島早就嚴重警告過認識日向的所有白鳥澤隊員不准帶壞日向、不准和日向私交，帶色情片這種事抓到可是要砍頭的。  
   
「不行！小不點，放棄你的想法...你的思考足以毀滅世界！」  
「天童學長，拜託...如果你不幫我，我就跟牛島學長說你曾經摸走他擦身體的毛巾去高價賣給男子高中生，還用那筆錢買了足夠鋪滿床鋪的布丁在宿舍開布丁Party。」  
「！！！」  
「這是白布學長提供的情報。」  
「你找過賢二郎了？」  
「對啊！白布學長說天童學長可以幫我，不....是絕對會幫我的~♫」  
   
挖靠，白布賢二郎你給我記住！！  
   
   
最後天童把這筆帳全算到牛島頭上。  
   
反正小不點壓根就搞不懂色情片有分種類，天童一打色情網頁就直奔S什麼M的專區閉著眼睛選片.....若利，這可怪不了我，你要是真的被反了只能怪你自己。

雖然最後還是良心發現的選了幾片比較正常的，大概就是什麼M什麼男的興奮總集、什麼痴什麼女的誘惑精選....若利，這可怪不了我，你要是真的興奮了只能怪你不爭氣。  
   
然後第一個被找的白布賢二郎也逃不過。  
   
「什麼？你要跟牛島學長玩束縛Play！？」  
   
挖靠，天童學長到底挑了什麼片？  
不妙啊這個，天童學長...你是做好被抖出來會被融在瀝青裡鋪在高速公路上的打算嗎？  
   
「不是不是，是牛島學長單方面被綁。」  
「喔，這樣啊.....不對！！這樣更糟糕！！！！」  
   
我天爺！！天童學長，你真的.....勇士。  
   
「所以我想問一下有什麼東西可以把牛島學長綁緊又不會傷到牛島學長的？」  
「我姑且問一下，你要綁牛島學長幹嘛？」  
「放心吧！不是要做奇怪的事情啦！」  
「要把人綁起來就很奇怪了....」  
「我只是想看牛島學長被情慾逼到發瘋的表情而已。」  
「............................」  
   
牛島學長，你跟一個很不得了的人交往呢！  
   
   
   
經過兩人奮鬥不懈的指導，日向總算能獨當一面出師了。  
   
因為太感謝白布和天童的幫忙，日向本來想問他們想要什麼，但他們只求日向不要把他們抖出來就好...日向實在是不懂為什麼要這麼要全身顫抖的拜託他，天童學長和白布學長可是教他教訓牛島學長的恩人，才不會說出來呢！  
 

   
日向洗好澡後，牛島也差不多回來了。  
一出浴室門就聽到門把的電子鎖感應到磁卡的聲音，日向深呼吸一口氣後連忙小跑步到玄關迎接...  
   
「歡迎回來，牛島學長。」  
「我回來了。」  
伸手接過牛島的背包和外套，牛島寵溺的把日向從身後抱緊，接著在日向的臉頰上親了一下。  
   
「洗過澡了嗎？」  
「嗯，剛洗好。牛島學長要先吃點東西再洗澡嗎？」  
「也好。」  
黏在一起並不好走路，牛島很乾脆的放開日向，接著牽著日向的手往廚房前進。  
   
「牛島學長，先喝點水吧！我把東西放到客廳去。」  
「好，我等你。」  
日向深知牛島的習慣，一到家後的牛島絕對會先喝一杯水後才會思考要先吃飯還是洗澡，所以日向在一開始要迷暈牛島的時候才會毫不猶豫的跟白布要了無色無味可溶於水的安眠藥。  
   
怕藥效太強，日向千交代萬交代白布要仔細挑選，千萬不要給他那種一覺到天明的那種，不然就矇玩了，最好是一吃見效又很快可以醒的那種。  
   
「你乾脆打暈牛島學長好了。」  
邊嫌麻煩邊交代藥效的白布一臉受不了的說....  
   
最後還是給白布弄到了，不愧是醫學系畢業的高材生！  
   
不意外的聽到廚房傳來聲響，日向給起一抹惡魔般的微笑慢慢走進廚房，果不其然....  
牛島學長睡著了，躺在椅背上、毫無防備的陷入短暫的睡眠。  
   
   
   
   
熟練的把牛島的雙手穿過椅背縫隙、在椅背交叉後，接著用彈性繃帶扎實的綁了幾圈，之後仔細確保牛島學長掙扎時不會傷到手後才安心的把雙腳各自分開，纏緊在椅腳上。  
滿意看著牛島安靜的睡臉，日向才大膽的把藏起來的東西拿出來...那些並不是什麼驚人的東西，裡面大多都是日向在片子裡看到後覺得不錯用的用具和玩具。  
   
當然都是天童想盡辦法弄來的。  
   
嗚哇....被綁起來的牛島學長....糟糕，光是這樣看就覺得這風景很棒！！  
趁著牛島還沒醒，日向放膽地拉開牛島的牛仔褲頭，若隱若現的深色底褲藏著危險的碩大....  
   
糟糕，牛島學長真的太性感了！！  
總之，日向趁著人還沒醒先視線監視一下。  
   
相當滿意自己的作品，左看右看了幾眼後，日向終於忍不住用手機拍了幾張照片...  
嗯！！我的生日禮物，謝謝牛島學長。  
   
做好前作業後，日向隨即離開廚房接著進到臥室內。  
   
對牛島來說，最重要、最寶貝、最心愛的東西所藏放的地方牛島都不吝嗇地分享給日向...在白鳥澤的歲月裡，牛島最寶貝的不外乎就是那件紫白色的球衣。  
   
『這件球衣有很多回憶，其中包括與你相遇的那一瞬間。』  
   
小心翼翼的拿出牛島放在衣櫃裡最隱密、最下層的鐵盒，日向接著拿出那件被整理得跟新得一樣、一成不染的球衣，欣賞一下後，日向毫不猶豫脫下身上的衣物只穿上這件球衣。  
   
不好意思了，牛島學長....這件球衣今天要多增加一個回憶了喔！  
   
   
   
突然的，牛島醒了....  
怎麼了？我怎麼突然睡著了......？  
   
「牛島學長，醒了嗎？」  
「！？」  
   
睜開眼睛後，牛島難得露出驚訝的表情，隨後就發現自己的雙手和雙腳失去的自由，緊接著下身傳來的涼意更讓牛島難得的發怒。  
   
「日向翔陽！！」  
   
被算計了！？  
我，牛島若利居然中了這個小傢伙的計！？  
我堂堂的牛島若利居然栽在這個被寵上天的小屁孩手上！？  
   
「牛島學長不要生氣，乖乖的有話好說...不然我也對你不客氣了！」  
「！！？？」  
   
反了！！  
造反了！！  
這個被自己一手疼愛、寵愛、溺愛出來的小太陽居然有毒！！？？

誰？  
是誰！！  
是哪個不要命的傢伙亂教日向一堆有的沒有的？  
是誰把我細心栽培的小白菜加了三氯氰氨！！？？  
   
   
很明顯的，日向的那句話一瞬間就把牛島給打矇了。  
牛島的表情很明顯的不敢相信這個事實，意外的讓日向得到了一個稀有表情圖案。  
   
「嗯嗯，牛島學長不要太緊張。只要你乖乖的配合我，我可以考慮鬆綁你喔！」  
「.......日向翔陽，你還想活命的話就乖乖解開。」  
「呵呵...」  
大概是牛島被自己綁得緊緊的所以日向才不怕，一丁點都不怕牛島的威嚇，日向笑著伸出一隻光裸的腳，然後有些用力的往牛島袒露的下身踩了一下。  
   
「！！！」  
沒料到日向會這麼做，牛島一個吃痛但卻緊咬著牙關忍住....  
   
「牛島學長真不識時務，還沒看清楚現在是誰掌權嗎？」  
「............」  
因為剛剛的那一下，牛島吃痛的低下頭不願意讓日向看到自己狼狽的表情。  
皺緊眉頭、緊咬著牙關，牛島依舊不願意接受現在這個擅自穿上自己最寶貝的球衣、披上自己最心愛的戀人的皮的人是真貨。  
   
超厲害的！牛島學長的反應跟片子的人一模一樣！！  
嗚哇....糟糕，牛島學長這種忍痛的表情也太帥了....會不會太性感啊！！  
   
沒錯，日向現在所說的台詞全都是片子裡的劇情台詞。  
不知不覺的，日向也被氣氛所影響…  
想要看得更多、還想看更多牛島學長隱忍的表情、不甘心的表情！！  
   
「牛島學長好像一臉很驚訝的樣子，不用想多，我確確實實就是『日向翔陽』喔！」  
「…………」  
   
牛島的回應依舊是無言。  
   
就像是在演著那片碟片的內容一樣，看著眼前狼狽不堪又毫無反抗能力的牛島，日向的心理漸漸漾起了一股難以言喻的情緒…  
   
雙手的掌心撐在桌上保持重心，日向把左腳往牛島的下巴伸過去，接著用光裸的腳背強迫牛島抬起頭，牛島一不從，還踩在牛島重要部位的右腳就意有所指的往下踩，最後…牛島還是用著憤怒的眼神狠瞪著一臉高傲的坐在桌上的日向，然後狼狽的緊皺眉頭咬緊牙關。  
   
「舔。」  
   
日向勾起一抹純真的微笑，抬起牛島下巴的左腳隨著日向的命令移到牛島緊咬著的唇邊，一點都不怕牛島不從，日向很有耐心的等著牛島張嘴，但右腳卻有些不耐煩的在牛島有些充血的下身警告意味的上下磨蹭著。  
   
「………」  
「牛島學長，聽話。」  
這次，日向的右腳移動到牛島下身的頂端，用拇指和食指中間的腳縫重重的夾了一下。  
   
「……！！」  
這次的處罰所得到的疼痛讓牛島忍不住冒冷汗，差一點就喊出的低喘硬生生的被牛島遏止，狠瞪著日向的眼神瞬間減掉不少殺氣，日向就這樣直勾勾的看著牛島這一連串的變化，然後心裡好像有什麼奇怪的情愫慢慢覺醒了…  
   
不妙，這種、這種從心臟蔓延出來的酥麻感…  
像是藥癮一樣，一但蔓延來就想要更多更多，牛島這種狼狽、可憐又帶著異樣的性感讓日向得到了新大門的鑰匙。  
   
「舔。」  
「………」  
猶豫的、慢慢的，牛島最終還是讓鮮紅的舌尖探出略嫌蒼白的薄唇，接著照著日向的意思舔上眼前光潔無瑕的腳趾。  
   
牛島學長！！  
啊啊啊啊…不行，這樣的牛島學長超級性感！！  
   
腳趾被牛島舔上的瞬間，日向的小臉立刻佈滿了淡淡的紅暈。  
隱忍痛楚又不甘不願的服侍、充滿憤怒但又不得不低頭的牛島整個人充滿了致命的魅力…  
不過還不行，牛島學長給我的屈辱可不是這樣舔舔腳就算了的！！  
   
「……嗯…」  
就算已經被牛島的樣子影響到雙頰泛紅，日向還是很努力的皺起眉頭、演出不是很滿意牛島的服侍的表情，然後…  
   
「你！！」  
「牛島學長想偷懶吧！」  
   
完全是怒視了，牛島現在的暴怒值完全是MAX到極點！  
都已經忍著屈辱服侍讓這個被寵到無法無天的毒太陽了，這個小祖宗還有什麼問題！？  
不會是踩上癮了吧！？  
   
「指縫也要乖乖的舔！」  
「……………」  
   
這個小王八蛋！  
   
「不要這樣瞪我，要是我嚇到沒控制好力氣，痛的還是牛島學長喔！」  
說著，日向再一次的用光潔的右腳底板從頂端一路滑到根部的球狀物。  
   
「………嘖！」   
「哼哼，牛島學長要是乖的聽話…小翔會給你獎勵喔~♫」  
   
很滿意、很滿意現在的牛島。  
日向現在雙眼閃著興奮又期待、滿足又貪得無厭的光芒，紅撲撲的臉頰毫無疑問的告訴牛島…

你心愛到不行的小祖宗就是要你卑賤的伺候到滿意為止才會停止這種行為。  
   
「…………」  
我一定要揪出這一連串的幫兇！！  
   
「快點！小翔要生氣了喔~」  
一點都不怕牛島現在的殺人視線，日向不但高傲的用腳欺負牛島的下身、還用等著牛島伺候的腳背拍了牛島的臉頰幾下，羞辱的意味明顯到不行。  
   
認命的閉上雙眼，牛島一臉忍辱負重、再度照著日向的要求，情色的舔著日向那光裸的腳掌和小巧的腳趾，照著日向的意思，連指縫都不放過的留下濕潤的水痕。  
   
眼前的人是把自己疼上天的戀人、眼前的人是有身分有地位的人、眼前的人是自尊心強到不行的人、眼前的人是比自己還要年長的前輩，然後這樣高傲、高潔又高等級的牛島居然像這樣卑微的聽從自己下流的指示乖乖伺候自己……  
   
那一瞬間，日向確實的把那扇門給打開了。  
   
想要讓牛島學長做更多下流的事。  
想要讓牛島學長做更多心不甘情不願的事。  
想要讓牛島學長做更多平常絕對不會出現的表情。  
   
我要用這種方式擊潰牛島學長！！  
   
完蛋了，這下子…  
   
老早就忘記牛島那無微不至的疼愛，日向興奮的喘著氣，然後用著意外的語調羞辱牛島。  
   
「哈哈…牛島學長想做也是做得到的，意外的有這方面的才能呢！」  
「………」  
   
都不要聽。  
現在的日向絕對是被什麼奇怪的東西給附身了，只要忍耐到這傢伙滿意就好…  
日向絕對不會對我做這種事，日向是乖孩子絕對不會做這種事！！  
   
牛島心裡可是在淌血。  
   
拼命的對自己洗腦、拼命的要自己不要去聽任何羞辱的言語、拼命的告誡自己絕對要忍耐、拼命的要自己保持冷靜找機會反擊。  
   
但是很困難，看到因為羞辱自己而感到興奮的日向實在是太漂亮了，雖很不想承認…但是這樣的日向多少也有點影響自己的生理反應，更別提那隻因為被自己伺候的舒服而興奮得不斷磨蹭那敏感的下身的腳…  
   
不會我也在這方面覺醒了！？  
   
牛島大驚失色。  
   
   
「……吶，牛島學長也覺得興奮了吧！這邊…都起來了…」  
「………」  
並不意外牛島的沉默，日向把被牛島舔濕的腳稍微用力的踩在牛島的胸口，然後曖昧的慢慢滑動到腹肌上，輕柔的挑逗。  
   
「牛島學長做的很好，是該給獎勵了！」  
   
一副上對下的口氣，這種把前輩踩在腳底下的感覺已經讓日向上癮了。  
一想到之前牛島說的技術不好的事，日向決定要在這一次證明自己的技術到底好不好！！  
   
暗色的底褲已經因為脹大的下身而顯得猙獰，雖然不是第一次看到，但是這麼近距離的接觸還真的是第一次…本來是陽光健氣的小臉蛋現在卻因為總總不可細說的成就感而顯得嬌柔妖豔，不用看也知道自己的表情很糟糕的日向故意用這樣的表情盯著牛島看。  
   
『我也因為牛島學長的服侍感到興奮喔！』  
   
   
「…………」  
好不容易結束了第一環節，沒想到接下來還有更嚴酷的考驗。  
   
說實話，被日向用欲求不滿的嬌柔臉蛋盯著看牛島多少也有受影響…  
不過日向的意圖非常明顯，雖然身理上很期待日向接下來的舉動，但心理卻開始建造剛強的意志力。  
   
絕對不能被日向得逞！  
   
看到日向乖順的跪在地上，牛島最先想到的不是自己接下來的慘況，而是擔心沒鋪地毯的冰冷地板會對日向的腳造成傷害，長期養成下來的寵日向習慣讓牛島下意識脫口而出  
   
   
   
「……不要跪在沒地毯的地板上。」  
   
也很習慣被牛島細心對待的日向也脫口而出…  
   
「啊？好…我去拿地毯。」  
   
   
   
一瞬間，所有的氣氛完全消失殆盡。  
   
嗯！這個果然是我最寶貝、最聽話的日向，是真貨。  
討厭，都這種時候了還在擔心我…牛島學長真是的…♥

 

沒多久日向就拿著客廳放著的小毛毯過來，然後仔仔細細的鋪在地板上。  
   
「牛島學長，這樣可以了嗎？」  
「……你還想玩下去嗎？」  
日向的離開讓氣氛一瞬間消失殆盡，有了一點點時間冷靜的牛島正努力的想靠口才好好的規勸日向放棄這種Play。  
   
   
「今天是我生日！」  
日向理直氣壯的說。  
   
「是3個小時之後。」  
牛島冷靜的回答。  
   
   
「不管啦！我要提前收禮物，你就把你送給我嘛！讓我玩~」  
情況已經不是日向可以控制的了，氣氛一消失殆盡日向再也沒有一開始的女王威嚴了。  
鼓起臉頰，日向就抓著牛島寵自己這個死穴死皮賴臉的撒嬌。  
   
「………好吧！起碼先把腳鬆綁。」  
還是挨不過最心愛的小寶貝請求，但是一直處於被動實在是讓牛島感覺很不好，於是開始討價還價的要求日向鬆綁。  
   
「不要。」  
「！？」  
一得到牛島的同意，日向馬上跪在已經鋪好得柔軟小毛毯上，接著曖昧的用臉頰磨蹭牛島還沒退去熱度的下身，一臉調皮的說…  
   
「我就是想看牛島學長忍不住射出來的表情，怎麼可以讓你有機會反抗我呢？」  
「……翔陽，不要玩火。」  
   
出現了！  
通常只有在肌膚之前的最後才會出現的親密稱呼居然在這種時候出現了？  
就如同牛島懂日向一樣，日向也對牛島的習慣和反應略懂幾分…這種情況會這叫他無疑的就是變相求饒的一種。  
   
不過是用臉頰稍微碰幾下，那熱度就上升了幾分。  
日向瞬間就抓到不久前消失殆盡的優越感，接著放肆的用雙手巧妙的按壓還被的底褲牽制住的火熱。  
   
「若利這麼有反應…小翔也忍不住覺得興奮了呢…」  
「！？」  
雙方都把情到濃時的親暱稱呼給用出來了，這下子牛島危險了。  
要知道，當日向開始叫名字的時候都是最後的最後了，可以說是牛島最承受不住的覺醒大絕…  
   
完蛋，日向下子是玩真的。  
   
勢在必得，就是要看牛島防備失守。  
   
「若利…」  
「………」  
眼裡帶著笑意，日向已經篤定牛島接下來絕對不敢多說話了。  
蓬勃的下身已經很明顯的表達牛島現在的反應，堅決度不開口的決心告訴日向…  
   
『我牛島若利就算是憋死、痛死也不會讓你得逞！』。  
   
不急著讓火熱出來透氣，靠著天童給的不少教學影片所學到的挑逗方式可不只一招。  
小手緊抓著牛仔褲褲頭的邊緣然後下拉，讓原本要露不露的下身得到更多得純在感，隔著脹大暗色的布料，日向伸出艷紅的小舌略帶嬌羞的輕舔，充滿誘惑和勾引的視線直直盯著牛島看…  
   
『我日向翔陽就算是嗆死、咳死也要讓你先出來！』。  
   
這即將是一場拉鋸賽。  
   
   
氣氛馬上變調。  
   
日向仔細的舔著粗大的柱身，被唾液沾濕的布料更顯得陰暗、沉重，但日向並沒有輕易的饒了它，依舊是用唾液繼續沾濕到快出水的地步後才轉移陣地。  
興奮火熱的視線一直都沒離開過牛島的臉龐，日向很清楚…就算牛島在怎麼表現的不願意，從額頭順著曲線滑掉到下巴的汗水、皺緊的眉頭跟緊咬的牙關都再三證明牛島快被欺負到失守了。  
   
閉上眼、撇開頭無視日向直勾勾的眼神，如果這是在床上、在四肢都自由的情況下，牛島不介意再多享受一點…但是這種情形實在是！！  
讓牛島繼續支撐住的是身為日向的男人的尊嚴，要是真的被日向玩到射了，他以後還拿什麼臉去壓日向？  
   
沒對牛島的無視和撇頭感到生氣，日向專心的舔舐、欺負已經完全站起的柱狀物。  
   
濕淋淋的柱身已經不能讓日向感到興趣，在柱身下的鼓起才是日向眼中感興趣的存在…  
這次日向用著舔咬的方式讓主人忍不住快感而把椅子往後移動了幾分。  
   
「若利的反應好大，這麼喜歡小翔欺負這裡嗎？」  
「…………」  
   
都去哪學的！！  
誰反應不大？換你給我坐著，我保證你三秒就交代出去！！  
   
不敢開口反駁日向，現在的牛島只敢狼狽地在心理吶喊。  
   
到底吃了什麼熊心豹子膽？到底跟誰學了這些下流的舉動？  
很好，等事情結束我要把幫兇全都痛宰到一個不剩！！  
   
   
啊啊…好像連這裡都硬了一樣，牛島學長的這裡真的好讓人羨慕，好喜歡…  
被氣氛和致命的費洛蒙影響，日向的腦袋已經和那幾片碟片中的什麼痴什麼女的系列片同步調了。  
   
就算故意不去舔那寂寞的前端，日向也注意到包覆前端的布料已經濕透。  
牛島學長也覺得舒服，太好了…這樣就算我忍不住先發洩也不比牛島學長差吧！  
   
包覆著最後防線的布料已經濕透，日向雙眼迷濛、夾泛紅的還想要更多、更多的味道，屬於自己、最疼愛自己的男人的味道。  
已經沒空去注意牛島學長是什麼反應了，總之先出來就是輸！  
混亂的腦袋讓日向失去任何思考，被情慾所掌控的身體毫不猶豫的把濕透的布料拉開、讓火熱的凶器完全彈力出來。  
   
「喜歡…好喜歡，若利的這裡光是站起來就讓小翔覺得好興奮…」  
「！！！」  
   
不要去聽！！  
這傢伙只想要你快點繳械而已，這些話都是陰謀、是陷阱！  
   
不過牛島還是無可避免的更加興奮，從下而上快速竄上的快感讓牛島忍不住用力扯著被緊緊綁住的雙手、沒被注意到的嘴唇已經稍稍開啟，輕喘無言的低吟。  
   
可惡，可惡！！  
要是沒有這些束縛，我一定、一定要好好的教訓這個不知天高地厚的小王八蛋！！  
   
   
炙熱的小手一起握著粗大而火熱的凶器，已經失去任何思考能力的日向就這樣毫無猶豫的張開嘴，一口氣含下不斷滲出透明液體的前端。  
   
牛島學的味道…啊啊…不行，怎麼辦…我好像快不行了…  
   
過大的頂端完全占滿日向的口腔，被壓著的舌頭不斷地想照著碟片的內容舔著前端的傘狀邊緣和危險的頂端出口。小心翼翼的不讓牙齒傷到口中的凶器，日向很努力的想把它含進嘴裡，好讓牛島可以比自己先繳械，只要忍耐到牛島先射自己就可以好好的舒服一下了。  
   
這是最完美的劇本！  
   
「嗚嗯…哈啊…嗯…」  
   
完全是故意的。  
日向雙眼泛著淚光，一下吐出嘴裡的凶器後刻意的低喘呻吟，之後再用著可憐兮兮的表情注視著牛島的臉，然後努力的在再度把凶器含進去。  
   
無奈牛島連看都不看。  
就算凶器已經興奮到上頭的青莖都一覽無遺的腫脹，日向也不見牛島喘出一句清楚的喘息和聲音…  
不過快溼透的上衣和牛島咬牙切齒的神情反而讓日向的幼莖漸漸充血起來。  
   
一直都忍著不碰好難過，隔著牛島學長的衣服稍微摸幾下就好…幾下就好…  
   
反應比腦袋想的還快，日向一手扶著牛島的粗大、一手慢慢地滑到自己的身下，隔著牛島最寶貝的球衣，一下、兩下的漸漸安撫自己起來。  
   
「嗚嗯…若…若利，哈啊…哈啊…」  
自身所感受到的興奮和快感已經讓日向不想分神去欺負牛島的凶器了，忍不住把嘴裡的粗大吐出，現在的日向正忙著安撫自己、忙著用自己充滿快感的聲音去強暴牛島的聽覺。  
   
我真希望我現在是聾的！！  
   
比起硬要去弄自己的弱點弄到繳械，不如日向自己摸、自己爽還要來的有殺傷力。  
耳邊一聽到日向充滿情慾的聲音，牛島馬上睜開剛剛寧死不屈的雙眼，然後瞪大著眼睛仔細地記錄這一切。  
只有一手的慰藉讓日向漸漸覺得不滿足，放開另一手裡的火熱，日向終於把牛島放置Play然後自己玩起來了…  
   
「啊…啊！若利、若利…不要，小翔的那裏已經…」  
坐在柔軟的毛毯上，日向瞇著水潤、還帶著淚滴的雙眼，雙腳對著牛島大開、用過長的球衣揉蹭已經完全挺立的幼莖。  
   
已經不管是不是陷阱了，牛島連眨眼都覺得可惜。  
   
從認識日向到疼愛日向到現在，牛島可是從來都沒看過日向自瀆過…  
青澀又帶著難忍的情慾、想大力揉捏又怕弄痛自己的樣子可是比任何的媚藥還毒。  
   
「嗚嗯…若利，快點…快點讓小翔舒服…」  
「嗚！！」  
沒有受到任何慰藉的火熱因為日向的話而興奮地跳動，只有在日向緊緊纏著自己到忍不住的時候才會聽到的請求，今天居然會這樣容易的就出現。  
   
日向在用他們之前在纏綿的片段自瀆！  
一想到這裡牛島就快忍獨不住了，一個沉重的低喘就這樣從牙關裡蹦出來。  
   
這聲響不大不小，剛剛好把日向的思緒叫回來。  
   
「嗚…若利好色，這麼喜歡小翔自慰嗎…？」  
意外的發現牛島的弱點，日向忍著快要噴發的快感，想藉著嘴皮子來逗弄牛島好轉移注意力。  
   
「……………」  
被日向發現後，牛島繼續撇開頭、閉上雙眼打算裝死來逃避這一切。  
   
太好了！！  
我還有機會！！  
現在不能慌不能忙，要不然就功虧一簣了！！  
   
日向撐起被快感攻擊到軟綿綿的身體，然後推開身後的桌子、把旁邊的椅子拖過來放在牛島的面前，然後動作緩慢又色情的坐上去，然後爬到牛島身上、未履一絲的下半身和高漲的幼莖就這樣緊緊的爛牛島貼合在一起。  
   
帶著勢在必得的表情，日向雙手勾著牛島的後頸，接著慢慢把喘著柔軟氣息的小嘴貼近牛島的耳邊，充滿誘惑又低身的對牛島說…  
   
「小翔一想到若利的…狠狠進到裡面就濕了…」  
滿意的感受到牛島的凶器抖動了一下，日向接著要把畢生所學全用在牛島身上，不讓牛島學長先繳械我就不配日向這個姓！  
   
從牛島的耳邊開始輕舔，日向仔細地舔、親吻、啃咬…兩人從來不會把情事的痕跡留在對方身上，但這次日向先犯規了，接連在牛島頸部留下為數不少的吻痕和咬痕，但是牛島依舊不吭一聲。  
   
不一會兒，日向就近進攻到被上衣保護住的部分。  
   
「若利一直很喜歡欺負我的胸部呢！」  
「…………」  
   
一聽這話就知道等一下要出什麼招。  
牛島現在有點後悔之前幹什麼要去欺負日向！！  
   
快速的從牛島身下滑下，然後從桌上放的袋子裡拿出剪刀後又爬回到牛島身上。  
   
「若利身上的衣服太礙事了，剪掉吧！」  
「！！」  
   
不要用這種天真的表情說這種殘忍的話！  
   
牛島有點急了，他一直都知道日向用剪刀的手法很差，幾乎每次都會剪到手…  
但這次要剪東西很不妙，會剪到的東西好像是牛島自己。  
   
「若利~不要緊張！只要乖乖的，小翔絕對不會剪到你喔！」  
這樣說的日向，卻把剪刀最尖銳的地方往牛島被脫一半的底褲褲頭裡伸。  
   
「不要以為我不知道你在掙脫，現在不准動，不然我可不敢保證我會剪到什麼。」  
   
像是情人間的耳邊呢喃，但是日向吐出的言詞可是冰冷到把牛島給凍住了。  
不甘心的睜開滿是怒氣的雙眼，牛島乖乖地停下在椅背那邊奮力掙脫的動作…  
   
「若利真不乖。」  
「………」  
   
剪刀毫無預警的就剪開了鬆緊帶的部分，接著又慢慢下滑、鋒利的刀片毫不留情地貼著最隱密、最敏感的地方，然後慢慢的在危險邊緣剪開了剛剛還被舔到濕潤的底褲。  
   
「一直撐在這裡很難受吧！小翔讓若利變舒服一點了喔~」  
完成任務的剪刀還在日向手上所以警報還沒解除，日向充滿告誡的把剪刀的刀口貼在牛島的側臉，開心的說。  
   
「………」  
依舊是不回話，但是睜開的眼睛並沒有因為這份屈辱而閉上…  
畢竟這麼危險的凶器還在日向手上，傷到自己還好，但是剪到日向可是會心疼的。  
   
就算這麼危急，牛島的心還是懸在日向身上。  
   
「小翔可以舔若利的胸部嗎？」  
「…………」  
「不說話就是默認了~♫」  
   
……這場Play還要多久才會結束？  
   
一臉擔心的看著日向用剪刀把上衣由領口一路剪到衣襬、再從袖口一路剪開肩線，不一會兒，身上只有一件穿一半的牛仔褲的性感牛島出現了。  
   
嗚喔喔！！  
天啊！好帥、身材好好、好誘人又性感！！  
尤其是這種不甘願卻又不得不服從的表情、想掙扎卻又被綁緊的姿態…  
   
完成任務的剪刀立馬被日向往地板上丟，太過性感又過於誘惑的姿態差點讓日向流鼻血。  
狠狠的抱住牛島、對著牛島隱忍的嘴唇親幾下後，日向終於忍不住抓起手機央求牛島…  
   
「牛島學長，拜託讓我拍幾張！！」  
「不准！」  
   
氣氛一瞬間又回到剛剛那種歡脫的局面。  
   
「拜託~就當作是我的生日禮物！」  
「都讓你弄成樣還敢跟我吵生日禮物？」  
   
牛島覺得傻眼，都已經退到這種任君採擷的地步了還敢跟他要什麼生日禮物？？  
   
「拜託~若利~」  
「……………不准拍到臉。」  
   
這樣的讓步已經很夠了吧！  
對於自己最心愛的小寶貝的請求已經做過多了吧！  
   
「不行！不拍到臉我要怎麼弄成手機桌布。」  
「日向翔陽，你要是敢給我放就等著三餐吃青椒。」  
「嗚嗯嗯嗯……好啦！讓我拍臉，不放桌面。」  
   
拜託！重點就是那張充滿殺氣又無可奈何的臉啊！  
我的男人真的…性感的要命！！  
   
「拜託啦~若~利~」  
「嘖！」  
「耶！我最愛你了~」  
   
迅速的對五花大綁的牛島拍了好幾張不同角度、不同韻味的照片，等滿意後日向才小心翼翼的把手機擺在桌上，然後緊黏著牛島。  
   
「那我要開動了！若利要是覺得舒服記得叫出來喔~」  
「………」  
回答日向的依舊是沉默。  
   
   
延續著頸部的痕跡，日向在牛島的鎖骨和胸口也不惶多讓的舔咬，情色的痕跡越來越多…接著就是日向期待已久的地方。  
   
「呵呵~」  
「………」  
故意只用舌尖去逗弄牛島胸前的點，日向用嘴逗弄一邊，另一邊用手指用力的揉捏、拉扯。  
   
確實很有快感…牛島又開始不安分的想掙脫被束縛的雙手，這份過度的情慾把牛島逼迫想快點扯下在自己身上作威作福的日向，然後緊緊地壓在桌上、狠狠的報復他。  
   
「嗚嗯…若利，若利…小翔快受不了了，一起去…？」  
熱度再次反饋到日向身上，舔了一口充血的殷紅，日向把佈滿情慾和誘惑的情緒用眼神傳達給牛島。  
「……放開我，就一起。」  
很努力的讓自己說話的聲音不走調，但是過度低沉的嗓音也出主人的煩躁和極限。  
   
「嗚…才不要！」  
這種時候把人放開才危險，一定會被欺負的慘兮兮。  
   
日向把過長的球衣拉起，用嘴巴咬著衣擺，讓早就因為情慾渲染而變得粉紅、熱情的身軀毫無無保留的給牛島看，接著把快忍受不住的幼莖緊貼著牛島的凶器，接著雙手努力抓著兩邊的柱身，然後動著自己的腰給予快感。  
   
這種景象讓牛島雙眼充血。  
自己最心愛的戀人所給予的玩笑也開太大！  
   
可惡！！這傢伙都不知道我這麼處處忍耐的用意！  
   
「嗚嗯！！嗯嗯…嗚…嗚嗯…」  
   
因為嘴裡咬著衣服所以無法痛快的渲洩身體所得到的快感，日向因為興奮而開始哭泣的雙眼和已經快要支撐不住的雙腿再再的表示日向已經不行了。  
   
再也擺動不了的腰只能顫抖，但是想宣洩又少了最後一步的幼莖正痛苦的跳動…  
而牛島也是，被這樣一點思考都沒有的挑逗、但又無法動彈的束縛氣得快吐血，幸好日向還記得努力抓著柱身的手。  
   
「啊…啊啊！！小翔，小翔受不了了…啊！！」  
白濁的液體終於無阻的宣洩出來，染了日向的小手，也染了牛島赤黑色的柱身一堆銀液。  
   
「嗚嗚…對，對不起…小翔，小翔太舒服了，把若利的用髒了…」  
被快感逼哭的日向腦袋昏昏沉沉，吸了幾下鼻涕後就自動跪在小毛毯上，用著可憐兮兮又帶致命誘惑的張開小嘴，一口把牛島等著發洩的前端吞下。  
   
「！！！」  
這次不像剛剛那樣是玩弄的調戲，這次是完完全全失去理智的求歡。  
努力動著舌頭、小腦袋隨著舔舐的角度擺動，迷濛的眼神沾著淚水、小手抓著柱根硬是要把不可能全部進去的凶器塞到喉頭…  
   
日向被情慾逼瘋了。  
   
「嗚嗯！嗚嗯…若利，若利的…哈啊，多一點…再給小翔多一點…」  
   
奮力的扯著綁在手腕上的彈性繃帶，牛島也快被淫亂的日向逼到盡頭了…  
   
該死！該死！！  
被我知道是誰教了日向這麼緊實的綁法，我絕對要把他活生生埋到深山裡！！  
   
嫣紅的小舌拼命的舔拭被弄髒的柱身，被日向伺候到濕淋淋的凶器已經開始不安分的跳動。  
再一點、還差一點點…牛島學長就快要、就快要…  
   
毫不猶豫的把牛島凶器含到最深處，日向皺著眉頭但卻滿足的大口吞下從前端不斷溢出了白濁…然後再吸允，不讓嘴裡的凶器殘留任何養分。  
   
確定已經將牛島的凶器舔拭乾淨後，日向才心滿意足放讓還有一點熱度的凶器離開。  
   
「謝謝招待~♥」  
「！！！！！」  
   
眼前的日向已經不行了，估計根本認不出自己是誰了。  
瞳孔幾乎變成了心型，被情慾逼到瘋掉了日向美到不可方物…  
   
想要好好的征服、想要狠狠的打開、想要讓日向這隻美麗的野獸毫無保留的全部敞開在自己伸下！！  
   
汗水漸漸的滴落，原本可以在眼中看到一絲理智的牛島已經開始放棄正氣了。  
   
本來緊閉的嘴唇也因為日向激情的表現而忍不住開口低喘，不管日向聽到會不會嘲笑了，原本就禁慾到不行的表情已經快轉化成野獸一樣的神情了，狠狠盯著日向看著眼神透漏出瘋狂、下流的調情…  
   
「若利想進來嗎？我也很想讓若利狠狠進來…」  
   
勾起一抹誘惑到極點的笑容，日向轉身從袋子裡拿出按摩棒，然後坐在地毯上、然後把過長的球衣撩高，對著牛島大張雙腿，接著開始用情色的眼神對著牛島快要發瘋的眼…舔拭著手上的玩具。  
   
「嗯…若利不希望小翔受傷吧！那就乖乖等著，等小翔臨幸喔♥」  
「嗚…！！」  
   
不由自主的把身體向前傾，牛島現在和被鎖住的野獸一樣，奮力的想掙脫束縛、一口咬死在眼前搔首弄姿的獵物！  
椅背的束縛被扯的發出悶聲，但還是不見任何鬆脫…  
越扯越急躁，但就算失去了理智，牛島還是不忘用眼睛牢牢鎖定眼前正上演中的活色生香。  
   
「啊…啊！！嗚啊啊……！！」  
   
就算是被舔得濕淋淋的前端，但要從乾澀的通道內進去也是需要點時間的。  
身體正熱到不行的日向哪管這麼多，被情慾燒壞的腦袋一放就硬是把完去放一半進去，讓日向有些忍不住的掉更多眼淚、哀叫出更多可憐的呻吟。  
   
「嗚嗯，嗚嗯…討厭…但是，好舒服…若利，若利…」  
   
只進到一半，日向就忍不住開始抽插。  
幻想著戀人先前在床上的疼愛，日向閉起雙眼一手讓玩具帶給自己快感、一手捏著自己的紅梅拉扯、玩弄…  
   
過分沉浸在情慾裡的日向完全沒注意到牛島那邊的情況。  
   
被戀人淫亂的誘惑勾引到發狂的牛島終於掙脫了束縛…  
與其說是掙脫，不如說是牛島弄斷了椅子的背柱，然後把還被彈性繃帶纏住的手腕轉到身前，接著狠狠咬開手上的束縛。  
   
有了自由的雙手那腳上的束縛就簡單多了。  
先前被丟在地上的剪刀完美快速的剪斷了最後的枷鎖，牛島若利…  
現在已經是化為野獸的獸人，正虎視眈眈的看著最心愛的小寶貝玩弄自己最捨不得傷害的地方。  
   
就是因為自己對日向太溫柔了吧！  
所以才會受到這種對待！！  
   
好，很好！  
這樣我也不需要忍耐了…  
就是怕在床上太過欺負日向，所以才不願意多做。  
看來這樣的舉動讓我的小寶貝很不滿意啊！  
   
翔陽…！！  
   
到這裡，牛島的理智完全崩壞。  
   
   
毫無預警的撲上一點防備都沒有的日向，接著抓著日向的手硬是把那種來路不明的塑膠料抽出自己忍著不敢太過欺負的地盤。  
   
「嗚嗯…！！若，若利！？」  
不意外日向現在的驚恐神情，牛島一把將日向的雙腿拉開到極限，然後把凶狠又飢渴的凶器一口氣撞進日向最深處。  
   
「嗚啊啊啊啊~♥」  
「……很舒服吧！」  
揚起一抹邪惡的笑，牛島空出一手抓著日向的下巴，然後不給日向一點換氣的機會，馬上就把總是在勾引自己的小嘴扎扎實實的堵上。  
   
「嗚嗯…嗚…嗚嗯！！」  
竄進嘴裡的舌頭攻勢非常強，日向幾乎無法配合牛島的攻勢，慢慢的只能攀著牛島、任由牛島盡情的蹂躪。  
   
「翔陽，想這樣玩就早說，免得我怕傷到你處處壓抑。」  
雙手用力扣著日向毫無力氣的腰，牛島一點喘息機會也不給，抓著腰部瘋狂地抽送，每一下都用盡力氣、每一下都送到最底。  
   
「啊…啊啊…啊！不要…不…啊！！」  
「不要什麼？有本事讓我失去理智，就給我乖乖承受怒火！！」  
「討厭…太深…啊啊啊！！」  
   
這場火燒到客廳的鐘響打了12下，今天是21號，日向翔陽期待已久的生日。  
   
「不要…不要了！！啊啊啊~♥」  
「還這麼緊怎麼會不要？」  
   
地板上的歡愛痕跡一路燒到桌面，日向就像擺上桌的菜餚任由牛島取食。  
地上有著許多不可描述的液體，剛剛日向想逃走的時候還踩到這些液體而滑倒，被盛怒中的牛島抓個正著，然後又是一波不得了的懲罰。  
   
「嗚嗚…我生日，今天我生日……啊啊！！」  
又有多透明的液體順著顫抖的雙腳爭先恐後的滴落在地板上，日向哭著控訴牛島欺負壽星。  
   
「我可是一直在送禮物，20號送到今天。」  
柔軟的內部正因為剛剛的潮吹而顫抖，一點都不願意放過這個機會，牛島繼續用還沒發洩幾次的凶器慘忍的欺負。  
   
   
擺放在桌上的手機在00:00的時候就不斷震動，但是廚房已經沒有人了。  
   
「饒了小翔…拜託，拜託…啊啊~♥」  
「不要。」  
把昏迷的日向帶回臥室裡繼續做，就算是昏迷牛島也有辦法把人弄到醒。  
乾淨有條理的房間現在變得亂七八糟得，有些家具都沾上透明或是半乾枯的液體…  
   
「若利…嗚嗚…親愛的…嗚嗯~♥」  
「什麼事，老婆。」  
   
就像是要把日向所做的事全部用下流的手段回敬，這次就算日向求饒、說好聽話，牛島也絕對不會輕易放過他。  
溫柔的理智已經沉睡了，有本事把貪婪的黑暗面給叫出來就要有本事受！  
   
   
嗚嗚嗚………我絕對、絕對，不敢再做第二次了！！  
拜託讓我睡……嗚嗚嗚！！  
   
最後日向還是如願的暈了，在亂七八糟又充滿液體的濕潤大床上華麗地暈了。  
   
   
   
   
   
「…………」  
「…………」  
醒來後，床邊的人不是熟悉的戀人，而是繃著一張臉的白布。  
   
「你把我供出來了！？」  
「我…咳咳！！咳咳…！！」  
一開口就覺得喉嚨乾燥無比、全身也痛到不行…想要爬起來卻使不上力，彷彿沒有四肢一樣。  
   
「算了，先把藥吃掉。你現在正發著高燒，昨晚的縱慾已經反饋在你的身上了，最好乖乖躺到身體恢復，懂嗎？」  
「…………」  
點點頭，算是回答了白布。  
   
「然後呢？有看到你的生日禮物嗎？」  
「…………」  
點點頭，日向刷白小臉、一臉後悔的樣子算是回答了白布。  
   
「你絕對是小時候有撞到頭，不然不會想要這種禮物。」  
「…………」  
嘟起嘴，日向表示你知道不告訴我簡直見死不救！  
   
「幹嘛幹嘛？是你自己堅持的。誰都知道牛島學長疼你疼到病態，會想出這種主意搞他表示這其中有一個問題…」  
「……………」  
一個歪頭，日向不解的看著白布。  
   
「這個問題就是…你是北七。」  
「……………」  
默默的，日向很努地的抬起千斤重的手，然後慢慢的給了白布一個中指。  
   
「我可以理解你把我供出來的心情，不然我不會現在就見到你。」  
一看就知道受到牛島學長的嚴刑逼供，不過堅持下去不就是你跟我保證的嗎？  
   
「……………」  
沒辦法嗎！我都快死在床上了。  
   
「算了，我還沒天童學長慘，不過是被調去所有醫生都不想去的首都醫院而已，只要你下次在床上幫我美言幾句我就可以回來了。」  
遞給日向一盤精美的兔子蘋果，白布的眼神充滿威脅。  
   
「…………」  
無言的張開嘴巴，白布很自動把蘋果放到日向的嘴邊，然後咬下。  
   
交涉成立。  
   
   
「好吧！我會答應你這件事也算我白癡。」  
說著，白布脫下身上的白袍然後隨手丟在床邊的椅子上，屁股很自然的就往日向正躺著的柔軟大床坐。  
   
「要不是瀨見學長跟我說這件事，我…我…唉。」  
抓抓頭，白布那雙毫無感情的眼神，現在居然帶著憐憫看著日向。  
   
   
   
   
   
牛島老早就精心安排了一場行程，打算在日向生日的時候對象日向求婚。  
   
會希望日向在20號的時候來家裡，也是想趁著晚上的時間和日向一起回顧以前的那場比賽，影片已經都被牛島想盡辦法找到，然後拜託山形統整、剪接好了。  
   
如果沒有日向的計謀，昨晚絕對是可以快快樂樂迎接生日的第一秒。  
   
等影片看完就一起入睡、早上一到就一起去晨跑，然後一起吃頓豐盛的早餐，等準備好了以後就一起去烏野和白鳥澤看一看，接著再去校區附近的商店街逛逛、吃中飯。  
   
如果沒有把牛島的理智給逼到發瘋，今天絕對是日向最快樂的一天。  
   
吃完飯後就去遊樂園玩，日向盯著電視廣告的神情已經被牛島暗自記下了，所以牛島就打算把這裡做為最後得一站…  
已經準備好的戒指早就交給幫忙打點行程的瀨見，時間一到牛島就會帶日向去搭摩天輪，瀨見只要假裝工作人員趁著上車的時候把東西交給牛島。  
等到車廂升到最高點，大平安排的煙火就會發射，就在這個時候…牛島只管拿出戒指求婚就好，日向絕對會答應的！！  
   
如果日向現在沒有自作自受然後躺在床上休養的話，左手的中指已經被掛上訂婚戒指了。  
   
   
   
   
   
「所以，你說你是不是北七？」  
「………」  
你說的沒錯，我是北七。  
   
   
這個話題一結束，牛島就打開們走進來。  
   
「你可以走了。」  
「嗯，牛島學長…下次還是節制一點才好」  
   
還有我是外科不是內科，內科要請川西來看才對！  
那個緊要關頭都在裝死的傢伙！！  
   
「嗯。」  
「我先告退了。」  
   
估計是罵日向北七這件事被牛島聽到，所以才被下了逐客令…  
首都醫院已經夠可怕了，牛島學長應該不會應為這件事把我調去急診吧！？  
   
   
   
「…………」  
「好好養病，球隊練習我都會幫你停掉。」  
   
摸著日向的頭，牛島把手機拿給日向…  
   
「大家給你的祝福，你看完了就趕快睡。」  
   
說完，牛島起身就要走，不過被日向給拉住。  
快速的用手機打出一串字碼，日向難過的把螢幕給了牛島…  
   
『牛島學長對不起…我不是故意的，都是我太任性…』  
「沒事的，是我沒注意你的需求。」  
   
一直以為溫柔對日向是最好的，從來沒問過日向喜歡哪種方式…牛島也認真地反省了。  
什麼都好，不要什麼S什麼M的那種就好。  
   
然後給日向教一堆有的沒有的人，今天已經被牛島給處決…不對，是讓天童要在三天內寫出五個企劃案給電視台，不然就要被派去非洲跟著探險主持人出外景。

估計現在是咬著筆燒腦吧！  
總之，不管天童來不來得及，非洲他去定了！！  
   
『不是的，我最喜歡溫柔的牛島學長了！！因為我每次都先累倒，牛島學長都沒有真正的解放…而且你又笑我技術差！！』  
「…………對不起，你實在太可愛了…我怕我不節制會傷到你。……不是你技術差，你要是這麼做反而是我失去理智。」  
   
不像在讓日向看到自己的醜態，牛島把日向抱進懷裡後才慢慢地告解，利用視線死角把泛紅地耳根遮起來不讓日向發現。  
   
小力的推著牛島，日向把已經打好的訊息得意的拿給牛島看。  
   
『既然都看過失去理智的牛島學長，我已應什麼都不怕了！作為負責的賠償…我就娶你吧！！』  
   
不看還好，一看到日向的訊息和那張得意的小臉後，牛島馬上就往日向的頭上巴了一下。  
然後揚起一抹微笑，牽起日向的左手，在無名指的指根親親的烙下一吻…  
   
「我願意。」

 

END

 

 

幾個月後，白布終於從每天都忙到死人的首都醫院調回來了！！  
最高紀錄有一個星期都沒空洗澡的白布在每個月的例行檢查中，找了個空檔問了日向…  
   
「所以呢？發情中的牛島學長怎麼樣？」  
「帥翻了！帥到現在回想起來都覺得當初有這樣做實在太好了！！」  
   
標準的好了傷疤忘了疼。  
   
「有照片嗎？」  
「我的男人為什麼要給你看啊啊啊啊啊！！」((暴怒  
   
戀愛中的人都是智障！！


End file.
